Kuwabara's Dumbness & Kurama's Love
by kuwabarasanass
Summary: kurama writes a love letter to Botan but it ends up at Keiko. Kuwabara acts like an idiot (again). This is my first ever fan fic so be nice plz.
1. Note Switcharoo

~Disclaimer~ I do not own YuYuHakusho or any of its characters. ~Disclaimer~  
  
Setting: In the school cafeteria on a Friday, among other settings  
  
Kurama was sitting next to Kuwabara wondering how on earth he got into this mess. Kuwabara (like the ass he was) had accidentally put Kurama's unfinished love note to Botan in Keiko's locker. "Why did I ask Kuwabara to be the messenger?" thought Kurama. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: *walking down the school hallway* Kuwabara, can I ask you for favor? Kuwabara: Sure, why not? *walks randomly into people.* Kurama: I need you to put this in Botan's locker for me. It is number 234. *hands Kuwabara a note* Kuwabara: Oooooo....is that invitation to your birthday party???? Oooooo...give me one! Give me one!!! Kurama: No, you baka! It is a love note. Kuwabara: Oooo...Can I have one? Kurama: No! Are you gay or something? Kuwabara: Why yes, I am a very happy person. Kurama: Ahh...it's useless to explain anything to you.  
  
Kuwabara goes to find Botan's locker. Unfortunately, he forgot what number it was. "Was it 534 or 435?" thought Kuwabara to himself. "Oh, well let's put the note in this random locker."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After another long day, Keiko went to her locker to check her hair. In her locker she found a red piece of paper that she knew hadn't been there before. Intrigued by it, she picked it up and began to read it. The had said  
  
Dear Pretty One,  
  
It is hard to confess this, but it has been bottled up for some time now. I think would sound corny to say, "I love you" so instead I will tell you that you are beautiful. Please meet at the park at sunset.  
  
From,  
  
Kurama  
  
Keiko did not know what to do since she was already in love with Yusuke Urameshi. She decided to meet Kurama at the park and tell him that she already with Yusuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV at the Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wonder where Botan is. It's been about 10 minutes past sunset and there is no sign of her. How I want to see her cute smiling face. Hey, I wonder what Keiko's doing here? She's probably waiting for Yusuke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko: Hi Kurama: Hi. Are you here with Yusuke? Keiko: No. I was here because you told me to come here. Kurama: *confused* huh? Keiko: I got your note in my locker today. Kurama: God Damn Kuwabara! Keiko: huh? Kurama: Never mind. That note, it wasn'------  
  
At that moment he saw a glitter in her eyes that made him stop his sentence in mid-air. All of a sudden he became instantly attached to Keiko, like he was under a spell. Something told him he must focus on Botan because Keiko was taken, but he just couldn't keep his eyes of her. 


	2. The Park

Chapter two of Kuwabara's Dumbness and Kurama's Love  
  
***Disclaimer*** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ***End Disclaimer***  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with school. But since we have this three day weekend, I have some time.  
  
When we last left off with the story, Kurama met Keiko at the park. Let's see what happens next  
  
Keiko: Umm..Kurama? Are you okay?  
  
Kurama: What? Oh, I'm fine.  
  
Keiko: What were you saying about the note?  
  
Kurama: Oh, it wasn't for you.  
  
Keiko *disappointed* Oh. Well, who is it for??  
  
Kurama: *embarrassed* It's for Botan.  
  
Keiko: I don't see why you would like Botan, but anyway, guess what Botan did to her hair?  
  
Kurama: She cut it?  
  
Keiko: Well yeah, but she also dyed it black.  
  
Kurama: Um...Keiko, how short did she cut it?  
  
Keiko: Only to her chin  
  
Kurama: *shocked* uh.um.I'll be right back.  
  
Keiko: Ok. Whatever.  
  
At that moment Kuwabara had arrived at the park. He was looking for Yukina. He saw a girl standing by a tree who looked exactly like Yukina (only to Kuwabara of course). "Hey Yukina!" said Kuwabara loudly. The girl turned and looked shocked as Kuwabara came up to her and gave her a big smooch. "Ewww!! Get off me, you perv! What's your problem? Who are you anyway?" said the girl. "Yukina, don't you know who I am?" said Kuwabara offended. "I'm not Yukina! I'm Keiko!" said Keiko annoyed. Kuwabara felt his cheeks turn red and he ran away. "Eww! I have Keiko germs! I have Keiko germs! Yuck!" said Kuwabara to himself. " I heard that!" yelled Keiko who had no clue that the mysterious guy was Kuwabara.  
  
Not to far away, Yukina was crying silently. She could not believe she saw Kuwabara kissing Keiko. "How could he!" she thought to herself. "Especially to someone who is taken." Yukina silently walked home, in the rain, alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama had just returned from his bathroom break, a few minutes after Keiko had also ran home. "Where is she?" he wondered. He checked everywhere, from the swings to the shuffleboard area. No sign of her. "I bet she left to go see Yusuke." He thought jealously. Then another thought popped in his head. "Well, she is his girlfriend."  
  
Keiko, confused, was at her house trying to recall all that happened at the park. Then her telephone rang. It was Yusuke. She picked up the phone, a little bit nervous. "I saw you at the park tonight Keiko." Keiko got extremely panicky, dropped the phone like it was a poisonous spider, and ran away to her room. ***************************************************************  
Sorry the beginning conversation is centered. When I tried to put it to the left side it got all messed up like in the last chapter. I am really sorry it took me so long to update, it's just I've been really busy and my sister hogs the computer all the time. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming. Also check out my friend's penname on fan fic. It is piesbiggestfan. 


	3. Kuwabara in a Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Ok here it is, the 3rd chapter you have been so anxious to read. At first this story was one of those stories that other people like but you didn't. But anyway, here it is updated.  
  
2nd person:  
  
Well now things were in a big mess. Yukina was mad at Kuwa----wait a minute, I think I should tell you what happened with Yusuke and Kayko (I just found out that's the official spelling) first, since we left off with them last. Kayko had just dropped the phone because Yusuke said he saw her at the park with Kuwabara.  
  
Author POV (not 2nd person):  
  
Kayko was in her room wondering who on earth was the big jerk who kissed her. "I bet anything it was some doofus like Kuwabara," she remarked. "He can't tell the difference between Yukina and Botan."  
Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She couldn't imagine who would be at her house at 11:00 P.M. She walked quietly down the front hall to the door in her flannel pajamas. She opened the door, but she couldn't see anyone. All of a sudden she felt someone pull on her pant leg. She looked down surprised to see Koenma (not in teen form) wearing a Santa Claus suit. "This day just gets stranger and stranger and stranger." Kayko thought.  
"Why hello there Kayko, I am here to ask you if you have seen Yusuke lately?" Koenma asked.  
"No, but he did call me not to long ago. Has he gotten himself in trouble, because if he did I will seriously make him sign up for ballet lessons with me."  
"No, no I just wanted to ask him something that's all," replied Koenma. "Well, ok then," said Kayko, "but why do you have a Santa Claus suit on?"  
"I'm..uh...going to a costume party."  
"At 11 PM???" replied Kayko.  
"Well, yes." As Koenma left, Kayko was about to shut the door, but in the corner of her eye she saw Yusuke.  
"Yusuke? Look I'm really sorry, the guy kissed me, I didn't kiss him. It was all his entire fault. Do you forgive me?" Kayko babbled.  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Yusuke asked confused.  
"You said you saw me at the park." Kayko answered.  
"Yeah, I saw you hanging out with Kurama, that's all. I did not see any guy kiss you."  
"Whew, that's good," Kayko said with a sigh of relief.  
"Wait a minute, another guy kissed you??!! What was his name? I'm gonna find that little punk and kick his ass."  
"I don't know his name, but he was tall with a loud and stupid-like voice, and after he kissed me he said he had Kayko germs." Kayko told Yusuke quietly.  
"I bet it is Kuwabara, that cat lover, girlfriend stealing, punk. When I see him tomorrow I'm going to kick his ass, and no one likes to have their ass kicked by Yusuke Urameshi!!"  
"I'm sure they don't," said Kayko to sound supporting even though she hated when Yusuke got all braggy.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: Yusuke's POV:  
  
Where is that punk, Kuwabara? His face is so retarted, it reminds me of pudding. My aunt has always told me to beat the pudding well. So I guess that is the same thing as kicking Kuwabara's ass. Hey look there he is now! Kuwabara's POV:  
  
Oh, great, there's that Yusuke Urameshi. He is such a show-off. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh, great I know he's coming to start a fight.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Yusuke saw Kuwabara after school sitting under the shade of a tree doing (or at least trying to) his homework.  
"Well, well look who it is, Kuwabara the cat lover, girl friend stealing, loser," Yusuke remarked.  
"Who are you calling a loser, loser?" Kuwabara replied.  
"YOU!" Yusuke yelled. "I heard you kissed Kayko!"  
"Oh, about that" Kuwabara was about to say, but unfortunately he couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment, Yusuke threw a powerful punch at his face that knocked him out cold.  
"Well, that takes care of that," Yusuke thought as he laid Kuwabara next to the tree.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
Yukina was walking home from school after having drama club when she saw Kuwabara, lying unconscious next to a tree.  
"Kuwabara, wake up! Wake up!" Yukina cried as she shook Kuwabara around.  
"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Kuwabara said as awoke.  
"I'm Yukina, don't you know that?" she said worriedly.  
"Who am I?" said the confused Kuwabara.  
"Oh great, you've got amnesia!"  
"Ok?" said Kuwabara "I wonder who did this to him," Yukina thought. Then she looked down and saw Yusuke's lucky pencil. "Maybe it's just a coincidence, but I'm going to hunt him down anyway," Yukina said to herself.  
  
LATER THAT DAY AT KAYKO'S HOUSE:  
  
Kurama who was extremely nervous walked up to Kayko's door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Kayko answered looking extremely confused. "What are you doing here?" asked Kayko. "I wanted to know if you were ok or not because when I cam back you weren't there at the park." "Oh it's ok I'm fine," "Oh, ok then," and Kurama left. As Kurama walked home he could smell trouble (literally). It was coming from not to far from here. His instinct left him at Yukina's house. His jaw dropped. He could not believe what he had just seen.  
  
A/N: Well sorry I left it as a cliffhanger but I like cliffhangers. Well, I need some more reviews if you want me to update. So R&R. 


End file.
